Dark Magic
by rojekera
Summary: The effect a scared Harry had at the 1991 opening feast.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Magic

I do not own the Harry Potter characters, JKR does.

Harry Potter was a happy young boy. It was September 1st, 1991. Just a month ago, he had discovered that he was a wizard, and could escape from his aunt and uncle by going to a school for wizards, called Hogwarts. He was now on the Hogwarts train.

Within an hour of leaving King's Cross, he was chatting with a red haired boy called Ron. A query about the dangers of the wizarding world had elicited a flood of information. He was finding out about the curses, rituals and hexed objects, which Ron's brother, who worked as a curse breaker had told Ron about.

By the time they disembarked the train, he was paranoid, having been given a large diet of things which could harm him. The incident with the ghosts had not settled him, but had rattled him even more, causing him to pull out his wand.

When he entered the Great Hall, he was therefore still holding his wand. He was immediately distracted by the enchanted ceiling, the floating candles and the large number of students and was not paying attention to the stern lady who was leading the first years into the Hall.

As the Hat started singing, he looked around to see the source of the sound, saw an inanimate object singing, remembered his talk on dangerous objects and pointed his right hand at the hat and screamed out " Dark Magic". At the same time, his subconscious, let loose accidental magic, just as he had in the zoo, when his cousin had startled him, but this time stronger, as it went through the wand he was holding. The hat had paused and turned at the unexpected sound, when it saw the spell headed towards it, it twisted out of the way.

The teachers table was not so lucky and the spell hit it, causing a knife to flip and bury its pointy end in the eyeball and brain of a turban wearing teacher. As the whole school watched in shock as the teacher fell forward, dark coloured smoke rose from the body and screamed at Harry, "Damn you, Harry Potter, this is the second time you have defeated me, but I will be back".

Immediately the smoke disappeared through a window of the Hall, two things happened. The students started shouting "Voldemort is not dead and Potter has destroyed him again!" and Harry turned and started walking back out of the Hall.

Dumbledore cast a spell that caused a large noise bang to occur and the students went quiet. Harry however kept on walking, and Dumbledore called out

"Mr. Potter where are you going?"

Harry turned and answered politely, although he was trembling with fear, "To find another school, I have no desire to go to a school where my parents murderer had no problem getting a job"

Dumbledore looked at him and thought hard. Eventually he spoke " The issue has been resolved, Mr. Potter and you agreed to come to Hogwarts when you responded to your letter from us"

Harry looked at him and thought to himself, this man is as mad as he looks. Aloud however he stated "I am sorry sir, but I never responded to your letter and therefore I am free to leave and find another school. I would appreciate your sending my trunk and owl to the Leaky Cauldron, so that I can collect them."

With that he turned and kept walking, amongst the many things that Ron had told him about, was the Knight Bus, and he intended to catch it, to get back to London and find somewhere to hide after finding a bathroom to change his underwear. No way was he letting everyone realise that it was an incredible fluke. If they all believed that it was deliberate, especially Voldemort, hopefully they would be so scared of him, they would leave him alone.

AN

Read the book, he never did respond to the letter, Hagrid wrote stating that Harry had gotten the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am not JK Rowling, or Robert Galbraith, I make no money from this story.

As soon as he walked past the Hogwarts gates, Harry raised his wand and waited for the Knight Bus to appear. When it did, he boarded it and asked to be dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron in London. When he reached the pub, he went up to the barkeep, whose name he remembered as Tom, and asked him quietly for a room and dinner.

The next morning he found his trunk and Woodstock his owl in his room, he was quite happy and immediately let Woodstock out of her cage and opened a window, telling her " feel free to go for a fly, but pass back each night, as I am going to look for another school, and I do not want to leave you behind when I find one." Woodstock hooted and flew first to his shoulder and then out the window.

After showering and dressing he went down for breakfast, where Tom told him that Madam Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement wished to talk with him about what had happened last night at Hogwarts. Harry started to turn red in embarrassment but asked Tom if Madam Bones would be willing to talk with him over breakfast.

Within a couple of minutes, Madam Bones joined him in a private room and Tom told them he would bring food shortly.

Madam Bones introduced herself and offered her condolences, although belatedly, she added on the passing of his parents. Harry was shocked as he realised that she was the first person to do so. Everyone else had just greeted him as the boy-who-lived.

She started the discussion on the previous night by telling him that no action would be taken against him as it was obvious that the teacher was possessed and by a spirit that was dangerous and had previously been thought banished.

She then asked him to state in his own words what happened. Harry looked at her, looked at the quill poised over the parchment, which she had described as a dictation quill, and would record all that was said.

"It was accidental magic"

Madam Bones looked at him in shock. He then explained his meeting with Ron Weasley and the discussion about dark forms of magic, his being jumpy and startled when the ghosts appeared, causing his wand to be in his hand, His distraction upon entering the Hall, and is reaction to seeing a hat singing.

Madam Bones tried hard to restrain herself, but after shutting down the quill, started to laugh, then looked at him and told him he was the luckiest person alive.

The conversation then moved to what he planned to do about his schooling. Harry responded " After breakfast, I am going by the bookstore to get books on other schools so that I can find another school. I was not happy when Hagrid told me that he and Dumbledore had dropped me off on my aunt's door step after my parents were killed, but his hiring a Voldemort possessed teacher makes me believe that I should avoid that man if I want to live a long and happy life."

Madam Bones looked at him in disbelief, "What do you mean about left on a door step"

Harry then explained to her what his aunt had told him, as well as how they had treated him, including their reaction to the Hogwart letters and the threat to shoot Hagrid. He ended up by saying that after Hagrid helped him get his supplies, he sent him back, on his own to his aunt's home.

Madam Bones reaction on this occasion was not to laugh, but to ask him if he would object to her contacting the muggle child services and getting his aunt removed as his guardian. As she was involved in the case, she could not appoint herself as his guardian, but would find a muggleborn witch or wizard who could be his guardian in both worlds. Harry agreed, but asked that he be given a chance to meet and approve the new guardian. He also wanted to know if he ever had any problems, if he could talk with her. She smiled at him and told him she would always make time for him.

They spent the remainder of the day looking at alternate schools and eventually agreed on one. During the next week he contacted the school and arranged to start attending classes after getting his new supplies. Plans were also made for him to become the ward of a middle aged muggleborn couple, who had their own business in the muggle world. Both the details of the school and the new guardians were however sealed with access restricted.

The year passed peacefully for Harry. At his new school, there were no dangers and he happily learned about magic.

At Hogwarts, the year also passed peacefully, Neville Longbottom fell during flying class, and Draco Malfoy destroyed Neville''s remembrall. Professor McGonagall however saw it happening, and he was disciplined, by loss of points, detention and having to reimburse Neville. There was no troll at Halloween, and after Hermione cried for the afternoon, she decided the problem lay with her, and simply ignored Ron Weasley, whilst cutting back on trying to answer all questions in class. There was no duel at midnight, so no visits to the banned corridor while hiding from Filch. There was no dragon, or sneaking out at midnight to get a dragon to the top of a tower. The year was, a typical school year.

During the summer holidays, Harry stayed with his new guardians, and called his muggleborn friends on the telephone. His mail however seemed to be having a problem, as he got no mail, and his friends got none from him.

Eventually, this anomaly was resolved as he got a visit from an elf, who wanted him to promise not to go to Hogwarts as there was great danger at Hogwarts in the coming year. Harry had no problems promising not to go to Hogwarts. He however contacted Madam Bones and warned her of this potential danger.

On September 1, the Hogwarts train had not only students, but also a contingent of Aurors, who went thru the train, using detection charms for any unusual magics. They were very surprised to turn up not one, but two cases. A fifty year old blank diary, and an animagus, who turned into a man thought dead.

By the end of September, Pettigrew was in Azkaban, and was soon joined by Crouch junior and senior. Crouch senior revealing the escape of Crouch junior, when questioned under veritaserum, about why Sirius Black was jailed without a trial. He was asked if there were any other wrongdoings he had committed involving prisoners at Azkaban and shocked everyone by revealing his son's escape.

Harry's school years passed quietly, as did Hogwart's. As part of the security scan, the hat was asked to check all teachers for any malfeasance planned against students. Lockheart did not pass the test. There were no petrifications in second year, no dementors in third year, and the Goblet of Fire only chose three over age magicals in fourth year, as there was no interference by a teacher.

The Department of Mystery was given the diary within days of its seizure, with Dumbledore being informed of its presence. It was quickly identified, and when Dumbleore was questioned, he revealed what he knew about Tom and his horcruxes. Slughorn was found, gotten drunk and questioned under vertiaserum. He revealed the proposed seven way soul split. A team was assigned, and quickly found and destroyed the diary, ring, and necklace. It took them another three years however to find the cup and diadem. At that point Dumbledore told them of his belief that Harry may also be a horcrux. By the time he returned for the summer holidays, and they could scan him, his scar was healing and he tested negative. Harry never told them, because he did not realise the significance, that his scar had burst open while he was losing his virginity to a cute witch on the last night of classes, and it had started healing afterwards.

Checking known death eaters however showed that the mark on their arms had finally disappeared. Dumbledore could not believe that the prophecy had been fulfilled.

The End.

AN

Because he got help with his problem at the beginning of his first year, Harry was willing to seek help with his next problem, Dobby's warning. His request went to someone who acted on it in an effective manner.

Why did the free death eaters not go after Voldemort. They were afraid, as they knew the DMLE had them under surveillance, and they were uncertain of their reception from Voldemort, after denying him, and claiming imperius.

Or, I could go back and rewrite Chapter 1, to remove the reference that the students knew who the wraith was.

Reading the books, it struck me, that in order to keep the story going, Harry, Hermione and Ron never sought help from either adults or more senior students. A good example being Harry's hunt for a method to stay underwater for an hour.


End file.
